The Wedding
by villanikkah
Summary: The oneshot sequel to The Unexpected. Please R & R.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although it would be nice to say it was mines :)_

_If you haven't read The Unexpected, here's a little summary on what had happened in that story. _

_Dolyn, the vampire-brother of James, kidnaps Bella; an order made by Victoria, who wanted revenge for his murder. Bella turned out to be a stamp of Dolyn's old Love, who was killed by someone in James' coven, making him more leniant. He kept her safe, although Bella felt like a hostage; which she was. After an attempt to get Bella back to Edward, Victoria finds them and gets Bella injured, very badly. Dolyn brings her to the hospital, and leaves. A frantic Edward hears she's there and makes a decision to change her after Carlisle announced to him that she was dying. After a week Dolyn returns to Bella to see if she's alright and finds out she is engaged to Edward. _

_If this summary is as confusing as it sounds to me, just go and skim through The Unexpected and you'll get to this point.

* * *

_

Alice was making me a guinea pig again.

The one day that's supposed to be mines, was ruined by Alice's request to do my hair for the wedding. I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes, and she swore that it would turn out better then I had hoped. I trusted her, only because she had the ability to see in the future.

"Alice, can you try to, um, not hurt me as much." I said through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes at me and loosened her grip on the strand of hair she was practically pulling out of my skull. "Bella, stop being such a baby. You're supposed to be a vampire."

I sighed and Alice continued, her mouth twisted in an evil grin.

After about two hours she turned my chair around and looked at me, this time a softer smile planted on her face.

"Oh, Bella. You look so amazing. I can't wait to see Edward's face. He's going to love it!" She exclaimed.

I nodded in approval and stood up. She took me by the shoulders, then, and wrapped me in the biggest hug I had ever received from her.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said, releasing me and shoving me out of the bathroom.

I stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Wait, I haven't seen my hair yet."

She smiled another evil smile. "Just wait till we're done with everything. You'll like it better."

I sighed in defeat and stomped out of Alice's bathroom.

I bumped into Rosalie on the way out. She eyed me down a little then smiled and continued walking in the direction of their bedroom.

When I reached our bedroom I knocked softly then went in when I didn't hear anyone answer. I didn't expect anyone to, but I didn't want to walk in on Edward.

The dress we had found fit me perfectly. It enhanced all the right curves and managed to hide most of my skin. Edward seemed pleased with it. And Alice said we had to buy a dress that was easy to get out of. I didn't even want to know why.

I slipped easily into the white dress and examined it carefully. I spun in a small circle and smiled in spite of myself. "Lovely." I said in a british accent.

Alice walked in then, giggling softly to herself. "Very Lovely." She mimicked.

"I told you not to look until we're finished with everything." She said, slightly upset.

I hadn't noticed my hair and immediately put my hands to my mouth. She had it in a french twist with braids going into the twist. A strand of hair was made to fall in my face and the back held host to little curls of my, now thick, hair. There was also flowers bobby-pinned in place on the side of my twist, making it look more beautiful. I walked closer to the mirror and titled my head so I could see the back. It looked prettier from that view. Alice walked up to me holding a bag in front of my face.

"Make-up time." She said in a childish voice.

I moaned and turned to her. "Let's just get this over with. I want to get married already."

She smiled at this and dragged me into her bathroom again.

When we exited the bathroom, I was completely dazed by what Alice had done to me. Rosalie came in to help too and I felt more beautiful then ever before. She lined my eyes with a midnight black eye liner. Surprisingly all my eye makeup was quite dark. Except for the light shade of pink, posing as my eye shadow, which matched the flowers in my hair, perfectly. They put a matching shade of pink on my cheeks and a glossy-gloss on my lips to finish it off.

"Bella, hurry. You'll be late!" Esme shouted from the living room.

I quickly ran into our room and grabbed my heels, putting them on as I ran down the stairs. Esme caught me as I reached the last step, swinging me around and looking me over.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." She said softly as she grabbed me into a small hug.

Carlisle came up behind her then and gently peeled her off of my body.

"We're all ready, Esme. Bella, yourmother wants to talk to you before the ceremony." He said happily trailing behind Esme, as they walked out of the house.

Edward and I planned on a small outdoor wedding. Of course, at the Cullen's beautiful mansion. Me and Alice, along with some help from Rosalie chose light pink and baby blue for the colors. I didn't really think pink and blue were good wedding colors, but Alice insisted that I choose them, only because she saw how wonderful it would look when the time came. Edward was wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tie. He didn't really like the outfit because of that blue, he said it made him look child-ish. We invited about a hundred people and it took us a while to seat everyone into the right place. There were several people who worked with Carlisle, my mother's best friend, and Phil, my father and his date, a lady half his age, who looked like she belonged in playboy. Edward flew some vampires down from Alaska. I invited some girls from school and they each had dates I had to seat too, which made it a bit harder.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. How are you holding up?" My mother asked with Cheryl, her best friend, close behind her.

"I'm fine, mom. Where's Phil?" I answered.

She looked behind her and shrugged when her eyes met mines again.

"He might be with Carlisle, he was showing Phil his collection of antique baseball items earlier."

I nodded and smiled at Cheryl, who I didn't really like.

"Well, let's get this over with." I said.

My mother smiled and led Cheryl out of their mansion.

When I finally reached the front door, I could have sworn I felt my heart beat faster. When I realized it was impossible I shook it off and reached for the door handle as I heard the starting of Edward's piano, my que to start down the make-shift isle.

When I opened the door I felt everyone's eyes on me. But the only person I wanted to see was the one standing out from everyone elses. If I could've blushed I would be tomato red by now.

My father met me as I reached the beginning of the line of chairs. I pushed my hand lightly through his arm and smiled at him. He walked me swiftly down the isle to the beat of piano. I passed my fellow classmates, my mother, Phil, my new family members and soon I was next to my Edward. My father kissed my lips after lifting the vail from my face and walked slowly over to his seat in the front. Edward bent down and took my hand and helped me up the podium.

"You look so gorgeous, Bella." He whispered while the priest started the ceremony.

After ten minutes of eachothers vows, Edward slipped a ten-karat diamond ring on my finger and kissed my hand before letting it fall in front of me. I smiled and reached behind me to grab the ring from Alice, who was my maid of honor.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said, winking at Edward.

He nodded and took my lips into his. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him harder. The clapping from the audience rang in my ears and I immediately broke from Edwards tight embrace.

We both walked down the isle, now. Hand in hand. I couldn't help but look at my new husband. To my surprise he was looking at me also, ignoring the hooting and shouting coming from one of the jocks, standing as one of my classmates' date. His eyes were so soft and irresistable I couldn't help but take his lips again.

We, unfortunetly, ate all the not so delicious food. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. I was happy to see Phil and Charlie talking to eachother and proud to say that they weren't arguing. Rosalie and Alice sat at the long table, stretched out in the front of everyone else, with Emmett and Jasper close beside them. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of me, I noticed. I couldn't help but sneak glances as his beautiful face. After about an hour into dinner he stood and took a glass of the rancid champagne in his hand.

He looked down at me before speaking. "Can I have your attention, everyone!" He hollered over the noise my guests were making.

A wave of silence startled me and I smiled when Edward put his hand on my back.

"Bella, my Love. I can't believe you're finally, legally, mine. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful, human being." He winked.

"I can't wait to spend eternity with you. Cheers to you, my Love, Cheers to us." He said, before bending down and kissing me on my forehead. I smiled and raised my glass. Everyone followed and drank big gulps of their drinks.

I continued to watch him as he smiled at everyone around him, as they clapped for his little speech.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, announcing it to everyone.

I gasped and looked at Alice, who had a big smile on her face.

"What?" I said. I looked over at Alice again and she still had the same smile planted on her face.

"Carlisle!" He yelled.

I hadn't noticed before but Carlisle was no where to be seen and I didn't want to know why.

Just thenhe walked up to Edward and handed him a small box. Everyone 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'.

I grabbed the gift from Edward's outstretched hand and tugged at the small red bow. After getting that evil thing off, I opened the box and almost fainted. I clapped my hands over my mouth and looked up at Edward.

"It's yours." He whispered.

I kissed him and burried him in a huge hug.

I showed everyone the key chain, holding a porsche key. It was the car I was eyeing down at the local car dealer, and I had no idea how anyone for that matter knew I wanted it. I was planning on saving my own money and buying it later.

Edward took my hand and led me to the side of the house, where my baby lay parked so nicely against the beautiful house. It was black with crome rims and illegal tint. I ran up to it and hugged the hood. Edward came running behind me, laughing.

Today was the best day I could have ever had. Too bad it only lasted a couple of measly hours.

After everyone had left, me and Edward stayed up stairs, just staring at eachother. We planned on leaving for Europe in a couple of hours and I couldn't wait for that.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, as he imitated sleep.

I nodded and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Well, there's the one-shot sequel I've been wanting to write for a while now. I hope you liked it. Keep an eye out for any more of my stories. I'm working on a good one right now, I think you'll like it. I hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it. _

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
__Your Nikkah_


End file.
